


Connections Through a Cat

by artimus13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, no major focus on the ships tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13
Summary: The tradition of going to see the unnamed cat that they found robbing their pantry started not that long ago, but it had quickly become one of Caspar and Ashe’s favorite past times to do with each other. However when they arrived at the normal feeding spot for the cat, it wasn’t there.“Maybe he wasn’t feeling hungry today. We can always come back tomorrow Caspar.”“But he’s shown up without fail for the past week and a half. What if something happened to him? I’m gonna go ask Linhardt if he knows anything.”orIn someway or another, all the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force (plus Ashe and Ignatz) end up taking care of a cat in some way or another.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Connections Through a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Ashe and Ignatz here if they aren't normally with you in the Crimson Flower route? Because I recruited both of them in my playthrough and love them both too much to not include them. Plus this fic is mainly based on the Ashe and Caspar supports, so why not. Also fore warning, I did decide to make up stuff about Brigid, so very sorry not sorry for what I came up with.

It was a pleasant day at Garreg Mach Monastery, or Caspar supposed, it was as nice as it could get with a war constantly going on. 

Currently, he was walking with Ashe to the normal spot to feed their small (well not so small anymore he supposed) friend they had caught. That had really been an ordeal, but both him and Ashe were glad that it worked out, and that they were able to find some kind of happy thing to hold onto during the war. 

“I still think he should come up with a name for the big guy.” Caspar remarked to Ashe.

“Caspar, the only suggestions you’ve come up with are Thief and Bandit, and I’m not naming a cat after a criminal occupation.”

“Aww come on Ashe! At least they were better than your suggestion of Loog.”

He saw Ashe blush slightly at the reminder of his name suggestion for the cat. 

The tradition of going to see the unnamed cat that they found robbing their pantry started not that long ago, but it had quickly become one of Caspar and Ashe’s favorite past times to do with each other. However when they arrived at the normal feeding spot for the cat, it wasn’t there. 

“Perhaps the cat is running a little late?” Ashe mused, “I don’t mind waiting for a bit.”

“I don’t mind either, but do you mind telling me how you pulled off that move last battle? It was amazing how you were still able to hit those knights from so far away!”

And so, Ashe told him about how he went about the last battle while Caspar listened eagerly. After a while of waiting, telling stories from previous battles, they realized that they had been talking for too long, and that their cat friend had never shown up. 

“Maybe he wasn’t feeling hungry today. We can always come back tomorrow Caspar.”

“But he’s shown up without fail for the past week and a half. What if something happened to him? I’m gonna go ask Linhardt if he knows anything.”

“Why are you going to ask Linhardt?”

“Because Lin is super smart and knows just about everything. Do you see how much time he spends in the library instead of training?”

“Fair enough I suppose.” Ashe said with a reluctant sigh.

Before the sun was all the way down, they made it their mission to find out where the cat went no matter how long it would take.  
To their shock (and relife) their search did not take very long once they reached Linhardt’s room.

“Lin? Are you in there?” Caspar said while knocking at the door. “I know you’re in there cause I already checked the library and Hanneman’s old room, and you weren’t in there.”

“Caspar, maybe it is best to leave him alone if he is sleeping. You know how he likes his rest after all.”

“But Ashe what about the cat!”

“We can look for him later when Linhardt is awake.”

“But we don’t know when…”

All of a sudden, they heard the door open next to them, and out came Linhardt looking as sleepy as usual.

“What is all the noise about? I was in the middle of a good nap.”

“Lin! Great timing me and Ashe are looking for the cat that we normally feed. He didn’t show up today at the normal place and now we-”

“You,” Ashe butted in.

“Come on Ashe can’t you at least show a little concern for our cat!”

“Of course I’m concerned Caspar, but I know that he is probably safe and merely sleeping somewhere.”

“Did you say you were missing a cat?”

“Yes,” Caspar started up again, “have you seen him Lin? He’s white and he has a few black spots around his body.”

“Ah, so that was your cat that I picked up.”

“What?” Ashe and Caspar both stated in unison.

“Just a moment.” Linhardt said and went back into his room for just a second leaving a very confused Ashe and Caspar to wonder just how their cat had supposedly ended up in Linhardt’s room.

Sure enough, a moment later Linhardt came out with their cat in his arms, and for the most part the cat looked to be in fine condition besides being a little sleepy.  
“Bandit!” Caspar exclaimed at seeing the cat.

“I told you, we are not calling the cat that, but never mind that. How did he end up in your possession Linhardt?”

“Well I was walking about the monastery when a cat strolled up to me and brushed against my leg wanting to be pet.” Linhardt started explaining, “I sat down with him for a bit, but then he fell asleep in my lap, and I couldn’t simply leave him there to nap in such an uncomfortable place, so I brought him back to my room so we could nap together.”

“See Caspar, I told you that there was nothing to worry about. Thank you for taking care of him Linhardt.”

“Of course, and if you ever need someone to watch him, he makes quite a good napping companion.”

“If you want, you could always come feed him with us Lin.” Caspar offered with hope in his voice.

“Hmmm, perhaps as long as it doesn’t interfere with my visits to the library or my napping schedule.” 

“Sounds like a yes to me! We’ll see ya tomorrow Lin when we go to feed the cat.”

Ashe and Linhardt both sighed at Caspar’s antics, but Caspar was too happy to notice.

***

“Oh Linhardt, I forgot to ask, but do you have any names for the cat?” Ashe asked while he was walking Linhardt and Caspar to go see the cat.

“Why not keep it literal and go with Spots?”

“Come on Lin! I thought Ashe had bad names for the cat, but yours is even worse.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I’ve only known the cat for a day and don’t have a good judge of its character or what its name should be.”

Ashe saw that Caspar was about to say something to Linhardt, but all of a sudden, he heard singing coming from the direction that they were heading.

“Do you both hear that singing as well?” Ashe questioned.

“Now that you pointed it out, yes I do hear it,” Linhardt agreed, “We should see who it is before meeting with the cat.”

“Aww yes! It’s like a stealth mission. I'm great at those!”

Ashe and Linhardt both gave Caspar a doubtful look at his response.

“I’ve heard otherwise from Hubert. He said your shouting got you caught on your last stealth mission.”

“Come on Lin, give me a bit of credit. Plus I’ve totally learned from last time and mastered my stealth skills.”

With that reassurance from Caspar, they all peaked around the dormitories and saw Dorothea singing a nameless tune to the cat.

“Oh I should have totally guessed that it was Dorothea!” Caspar shouted out, utterly blowing their cover.

“Mission failed,” Ashe assessed. 

“Huh...who’s there?” Dorothea said, turning around to spot the three of them. “Oh it’s just you three.” 

“Why hello to you too Dorothea!” Ashe said as they all walked towards her after being caught. 

“What are you boys doing stalking a girl like me?” she said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

“Oh n-no it’s nothing like that,” Ashe stammered out.

“We were just coming to feed this big guy right here,” Caspar said in place of Ashe. “I think the better question is why are you singing to a cat of all things?”

“Well, I haven’t had an audience since the professor stopped doing choir practice in the cathedral.”

“Why’d the professor stop doing that?”

“Caspar,” Linhardt said joining the conversation, “we waged war against the whole church.”

“Oh yeah I guess that does make sense.” Caspar said getting the point. 

“Anyway, I suppose I just wanted to practice in front of an audience that wouldn’t be harsh on me if I messed up because of my lack of practice recently.”  
“Dorothea,” Ashe said after finally recovering from earlier, “you know that we would never hate your singing. In fact I believe that we all think that it is quite lovely!”

“Yeah Dorothea! You’re like the best singer I know.”

“Yes your singing is quite nice to listen to.”

“Thanks guys, I guess I don’t really know what I was paranoid for, but can I make a tiny request?”

“Of course you can. What would you like?” Ashe answered politely.

“Mind if I come back with you guys when you visit him again? This little guy is a very good listener, and he’s pretty adorable too.”

“Of course you can come back with us tomorrow to feed him.”

“Yeah the more the merrier right Lin!”

“Yes, and it does also mean that I will have to carry less food here next time.”

***  
“You guys haven’t named the cat yet have you?” Dorothea questioned as they were all walking the cat’s spot the next day.

“Nope we still haven’t named the big guy,” Caspar answered, “Don’t suppose you have any ideas Dorothea?”

“Well, from what you’ve told me about how you found him...how about Treble? You know cause he’s a little treble-maker?” She suggested with a wink. 

Caspar was the only one who found that joke funny as they rounded the corner and found Petra doing what looked to be a full body examination on the still unnamed cat. 

“Petra? Sweetheart what are you doing to that cat?” Dorothea decided to take the lead when asking Petra about what she was doing. 

“Oh Dorothea and others!” Petra responded to their sudden presence, “I was not noticing your sudden arrival.”

“We apologize for startling you Petra, but I also have to ask,” Ashe apologized before continuing to his question, “what exactly are you doing to our cat?”

“Oh I was just examining it to see if it could be useful to the war effort!”  
“War effort?” Linhardt decided to join in with the questioning.

“Yes! Back in Brigid we would sometimes use the cats to fight our battles. It was of quite good use to us, so I was questioning whether this cat could be useful to us.”

“Petra...that’s um not a tradition that we have over here.” Linhardt offered up as an explanation.

“Then what is the purpose of the cat over here?” 

“I guess they’re kinda for...companionship and stuff?” Caspar said in an attempt to answer. 

“Oh I believe I have understanding. Their use is for that of companionship and company when one is lonely. I suppose they do have cuteness, so they must make for good companionship.” Petra said with a bit of a giggle in her voice. 

“Yes Petra it does seem that you understand it then.” Ashe said, giving Petra confirmation.

“What do you say about joining us to visit this little guy more often? It could give you more understanding about us Petra.”

“That sounds like a lovely suggestion Dorothea! I will be joining you from here forward.”

***

“Say Petra?” Ashe started up a conversation as they were going to have their daily meeting with the cat with their ever growing group. “I don’t suppose that you ever had to name your cat warriors back in Brigid?”

“I have fear that we did not do such a thing. We simply gave them the name of Cat 1 or Cat 2. Why are you asking?”

“Ah never mind then.” And so the cat remains nameless for another day.

As they came around the corner dormitories today, they didn’t see anyone with the cat right away, and in fact the cat looked rather peaceful taking in the sunshine of the day. However on closer inspection, they all found Ignatz painting the cat.

“Igantz,” Petra said upon noticing him, “what a coincidence to find you in this location.”

Ignatz seemed to be thrown out of his trance of painting upon hearing his name called, and he very quickly (and poorly) tried to hide his painting.

“Oh I swear it’s just a hobby!” Ignatz exclaimed while again trying to poorly cover his painting. “I’ve really been focusing on my training recently, and I was taking a small break to paint this cat, and-”

“Ignatz, seriously you’re fine,” Caspar said in an attempt to calm Ignatz, “besides as long as you’re focusing on your training, you’re fine in my book.”

Ignatz looked a little downcast after Caspar said that.

“Which book do you have Caspar that he is fine in?” Petra asked earnestly.

“Ignore them Iggie,” Dorothea interjected before the conversation could derail more, “I’m sure your painting is beautiful.”

“Thanks Dorothea, but really it’s just in the rough draft phase right now.”

“Mind if I take a little peak at it?”

“I suppose so, but don’t have your expectations too high.”

With permission from Ignatz, everyone besides Caspar (who was trying to explain to Petra the saying that he just used) and Petra took a look at Ignatz painting.

“This is quite a nice painting, though I don’t know how much you should value my opinion on the matter.” Linhardt stated.

“Yeah Iggie! I was right about it being a beautiful piece of art.”

“Yes, I agree with them! It seems very well made Ignatz.” Ashe said, rounding off the round of compliments targeted towards Ignatz’s painting.

Ignatz seemed to be flustered with a slight blush on his cheeks after all of the praise he had just received towards his rough draft of what would soon be a painting of the cat that seemed to be bringing them all together.

“T-thank you all very much for your kind words.” 

“Iggie! I just came up with a great idea. Why don’t you come and join our merry little band when we come to see the cat, and then you can keep painting it too.” Dorothea offered up.

Ignatz seemed to consider it for a moment before giving his answer.

“That sounds nice Dorothea. Thanks for adding me to the group and for offering assistance with my painting.”  
***

“Hey Ignazt, I’m sorry about what I said yesterday about training and all of that,” Caspar offered up as an apology as they were heading to the cat’s spot the next day.

“It’s really okay Caspar.”

“Oh I was wondering, with all of that art stuff that you have going on in your brain, do you think you can come up with a name for our nameless cat?”

He seemed to take this offer very seriously before offering up his thoughts on a name for the cat.

“How about Pigment? With all of the balck spots on its fur, I think it’s a pretty fitting name because of the different pigmentations of its fur.”

“I mean no offense; I like the thought, but it seems a bit too technical for a name.”

Petra giggled a bit before responding to Caspar, “Perhaps it has a bit too much technicality for you Caspar. Do not fear Ignatz. Yesterday I was informed my name ah… names for the cat were lacking.”

“Yes I suppose Caspar is lacking a bit of knowledge to truly appreciate Ignatz’s name suggestion,” Linhardt said joining in at poking fun at Caspar. 

“Hey!”

They all had a good laugh at Caspar’s mild distress until they heard a laugh that was not coming from their group. 

They all carefully looked around the corner of the dormitories to see Bernadetta playing with the cat. From where they all were, she seemed to have a string and was currently dangalling it around the cat while giggling. 

“Look Bern is out of her room and having fun,” Dorothea mused at the sight of Bernie, “we should approach carefully. I think you could do a good job of that Iggie!”

“Huh? Why me?”

“Because you’re both such timid souls that you couldn’t possibly scare her.”

“I suppose I’ll give it a try.”

Ignatz very slowly Bernie (who was very entranced with playing with the cat), and he proceeded to tap her on the shoulder.

“Bernadetta.”

“Aaahh!”

“Gahhh!”

Both Ignatz and Bernadetta screamed before they both fell to the ground in shock.

“Iggie! Bern!”

“Are the two of you all right?” Ashe said, offering assistance.

“Ow... yes I am alright Ashe thank you for asking.” Ignatz answered.

Bernadetta still seemed to be in shock from being snuck up on.

“Bernadetta? I apologize for sneaking up on you. I promise I really didn’t mean to do it, and I promise not to do it again.” Ignatz offered up as an apology.

“O-oh no,” Bernadetta managed to get out, I-it’s okay Ignatz, but um can I please go back to my room now. I think I need to scream by myself now.”

“That’s perfectly fine Bernadetta,” Ashe offered up instead of Ignatz, “but would you like to join us tomorrow in visiting the cat so that we don’t scare you again?”

“Sure that sounds...pretty nice actually.”

“Hehe welcome to the party then!”

***  
“Bernadetta? Do you mind if I use you in the painting I’m making of the cat?” Ignatz offered up carefully while on the way to the cat.

“Huh! Why would you want to use Bernie for such a nice art piece?” Bernadetta asked.

“You look so happy while playing with the cat, and personally I would love to capture that joy in one of my paintings so that it could spread joy to others after the war is done.”

“Oh that’s sure a nice reason Ignatz. Yeah, I’ll do my best and help you with your painting then!”

“Great! Thanks Bernadetta, and while I’m thinking about it do you have any name suggestions for the cat. Somehow, we still don’t have a name for him yet.”

“H-hold on, now you're just asking too much of me. At least give me some advance warning before you give me an important task like this!”

“I apologize, but don’t panic I’m not asking for a name right at this moment.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Bern,” Dorothea said hopping into the conversation, “Nobody else in our group has been able to come up with a name that’s been able to stick.”

“Oh, that’s a big relief then-”

“Hubert look! It seems we have an extra guest joining us for our tea and coffee break today.”

“Yes, it would seem that we do.”

They all stopped walking towards their destination once they heard the voices of Hubert and Ferdinand. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the trusty edge of the dormitory to see both of them sitting on a blanket with their preferred drink of choice with the cat perched in between them both. 

Somehow, Hubert must have either seen or heard them approaching.

“That’s quite the group you all have hiding about the dormitory. You’re all here to see this cat are you not?”

Mind as well give themselves up now before they become suspicious to either of the two on the blanket.

Ferdinand seemed quite shocked to see such a large group come around the side of the dormitory, but Hubert had a slight smirk on his face with the success of his plan. 

“Is this why you wanted to change up where we take our break? You wanted to catch a group of our friends visiting this cat?” Ferdinand questioned while gesturing to the cat still seated in between the both of them.

“My apologies for not telling you Ferdinand, but yes that was the intention, and now that they’re here,” Hubert continued to explain, “why don’t they tell us why they’re all so enamoured with this one cat.”

“Okay but first you gotta tell me something,” Caspar started up, “How did you catch us? We were being super quiet so that we wouldn’t be noticed by you two.” 

“You underestimate the skills that I’ve developed from serving Her Majesty.”

After his answer to Caspar’s question, they all gave their reason that they had joined the group to visit this cat daily, but Hubert still looked confused as to why they were taking the time to visit the cat.

“Well,” Hubert started with an explanation, “I suppose the only way to truly figure out the allure of this cat would be to join you all tomorrow when you come to visit again.”

“Aww does big scary Hubie want to come visit the cute kitty?” Dorothea said with a teasing tone. 

“This is purely for research Dorothea.”

“He is only saying that,” Ferdinand decided to add, “I can tell that he is actually quite looking forward to visiting tomorrow.”

***  
“Have you all named the cat yet,” Ferdinand questioned as they were all walking back to the cat spot the next day. “I have not heard him referred to by a name yet, so I am simply curious as to if he has one.”

“Shockingly no,” Ashe said with a slight chuckle, “We still haven’t named our little friend yet.”

“Well then might I offer up a few names? I was thinking about a few last night in case this situation arose, and I must say, I have come up with-”

With a sense of deja vu for most of them, they heard laughing coming from the way that they were going, and of course one of them picked up on who the laugh was coming from instantly. 

“Her Majesty?” Hubert said as they rounded the corner to see Byleth and Edelgard with the cat, but the cat looked slightly different, and upon a closer look, a ribbon could be seen around the cat’s tail.

“Oh my teacher,” Edlegard said through small fits of laughter, “don’t you think he looks simply adorable with one of my old ribbons around his tail?”

Byleth didn’t answer her, and she instead pointed to the group of the others that had found their way to her and Edelgard’s location. 

“Oh it seems everyone has gathered here,” Edelgard said after composing herself a bit, “why is there such a large group of you here?”

They again all went through the process of stating their reasons for coming to see this cat everyday in such a large group.   
“I see well that makes some sense as to why we're here too,” Edelgard started to explain her own reason as to why she and Byleth were there, “ The professor told me that you had all been coming to see this cat quite frequently, and w-we both wanted to join you all.”

Both she and Byleth looked a little embarrassed at the last part of what Edelgard said.

“Of course you can both join us,” Linhardt spoke up for the first time in awhile, “Can you please name the cat for us? None of us can seem to come up with a name we can all agree on.”

“How about Victoria?” Edelgard offered up.

“It is a boy cat is it not?” Petra questioned.

“Then how about Victor?”

“Not that I’m not flattered, but t-that’s my last name” Ignatz said in response.

“Felis?” Bylyth simply offered up.

Somehow, they all seemed to very much like the name of Felis for the one cat that had brought them all closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Felis (according to Google translate) means cat and thief in Latin aka Caspar got the last laugh over Ashe :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this fic, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
